


I'm Inside Out, You're Underneath

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cemetery, Flowers, M/M, fucking love me, it's cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending for The Ghost of You is Close to Me since y'all are babies (ily)</p>
<p>Not necessary to read Ghost of You first but it's recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Inside Out, You're Underneath

Tyler was walking to go visit his sister. 

 

It was Sunday and he’d made it a habit of going every Sunday. He didn’t always bring a flower to put on her grave but he’d at least go talk. It was his sister after all. (He’s even gone as far as to leave her chocolates, especially on Valentine's day. Her favorite was reese’s, right?)

 

On his walk he watched as people were unloading a moving van. A lady was out front in the garden already getting busy. Tyler didn’t stop and say hi.

 

~~~

 

After awhile, Tyler saw the flowers start to grow. There were some that were big and expensive looking, but the others that were scattered around were made to look like wildflowers. 

 

He saw as the months passed that the wildflowers spread on their own and took over the empty dirt until they were overflowing and spreading color and joy.

 

_ Joy,  _ Tyler thought,  _ Olivia would love this. _

 

Tyler looked around cautiously before he crept up the lawn, grabbing a small handful of the flowers and pulling them up. He mumbled an apology under his breath and ran until he got to the cemetery. He placed the flowers on his sister's grave and then took a seat, staring at the flowers on grass on stone. It brought color back to his little sister.

 

“I thought you’d like these,” he said sadly, trying to smile even though it hurt him.

 

This time hurt more. 

 

He wasn’t quite sure why.

 

~~~

 

Tyler felt a little guilty about it but he made it a habit to take a couple flowers from the lady’s garden anyway. He hadn’t originally planned this but they were just so beautiful, they complimented the memory of his sister so well. There was no way that store bought flowers that were raised in mass were better than these that were grown by the hands of a caring woman. 

 

He felt bad enough one day that he sprinkled some seeds over the garden. They were blue and he watched as a month later as the blue came up and blossomed.

 

He felt a little less guilty.

 

Tyler ended up bringing seeds of flowers over every so often to make up for his guilty mind.

 

~~~

 

Tyler never noticed the pair of eyes that watched him each Sunday, grabbing the flowers and running off the lawn.

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t until a bright and shiny Sunday that Tyler got caught.

 

He reached down and grabbed a handful of the flowers and pulled them up. He admired them for just a moment too long before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” Tyler mumbled, falling backwards and landing on his ass. His hands went down to catch himself and the flowers scattered around him. He looked up at the person who caught him with wide, scared eyes. He’d never seen the boy before.

 

“What are you doing?” The boy asked, folding his arms over his chest. Tyler tried not to stutter.

 

“I, uhm, flowers?” He said finally, at a complete loss for words. Not only was he caught doing something wrong, the person who caught him was beyond attractive. Tyler had no hope of not making a fool of himself.

 

“You’ve been stealing flowers from my mom forever and replanting them, why?” 

 

Tyler couldn’t form an answer as he watched the boy squat down and pick up the dropped flowers. He arranged them in a small bouquet before he handed them to Tyler. 

 

Tyler got up hesitantly and took the flowers, looking down at the ground and mumbling a quiet ‘thanks.’

 

“Now, since you’ve been stealing my mom’s flowers, I’m coming with you. I gotta make sure that this girl is pretty enough to warrant fucking flower theft.”

 

Tyler’s eyes went wide, the stuttering starting up again.

 

“I wouldn’t, I mean, you can, I, it’s a long walk.” Tyler sighed as he peaked up at the boys face, he didn’t seem like a long walk was gonna change his mind. Tyler was right.

 

“No shits given, let’s go.”

 

Tyler lead the way, walking his usual path towards the cemetery. The whole while he was trying to find an excuse to get the boy to leave. His mind was unfortunately blank. It wasn’t like his sister’s passing was a huge secret anyway, just an uncomfortable topic to bring up around others.

 

“So, I’m Josh,” the boy said. Tyler looked over and gave him a curious look.

  
“I figured since you like to steal my flowers and I’m about to go meet your girl I should at least pretend like you’re a friend of sorts,” he explained. Olivia might appreciate Tyler bringing a ‘friend.’

 

“Tyler,” he mumbled back. 

 

They were quiet for the rest of the walk. Tyler was stuck in his own head trying to find a way to apologize and make it up to Josh. The pretty face of his almost compelled Tyler to want to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness, he wanted to redo the meeting and do it right. He wanted to go in and be smooth (yeah, right) and take the guy out on a date. Candles and a nice dinner.

 

Tyler’s thoughts stopped abruptly as he saw the cemetery and he swallowed down his anxiety.

 

“A shortcut through the cemetery?” Josh asked, looking over to Tyler.

 

“That’s new, I guess.”

 

Tyler really wished he could have just explained with words and not have to actually take Josh all the way over there. He didn’t say anything though.

 

Tyler stopped in front of his sister’s grave, watching as Josh kept walking. He turned around and waved at Tyler to keep walking. It was clear in his eyes that Josh was slowly putting the pieces together.

 

“Oh, Tyler,” he said quietly and there was so much pain in that short sentence that Tyler almost broke down in tears. He gave a short and humorless laugh as he bent down and placed the flowers on his sister's grave.

 

“Yeah, she was definitely pretty enough. Cutest little girl you’d ever seen. Had a smile that was infectious. She’d come up to my room and ask me to play these stupid little games she made up but I couldn’t ever say no. She’s my everything.”

 

Tyler ended up breaking and a few silent tears fell down his cheeks.

 

Josh walked back over to him and looked down at the words written in stone. He didn’t say anything and Tyler was thankful for it. 

 

“Miss you, Ollie,” Tyler whispered before he tugged on Josh’s sleeve and left quietly. Josh followed behind him and didn’t say a word. When they passed by Josh’s house he left quietly and didn’t offer anything besides a sad stare as he stood at his front door. Tyler didn’t look back. He didn’t want to know what might be on Josh’s face.

 

~~~

 

The next Sunday Tyler was walking to the cemetery as usual. He brought chocolate this time because he didn’t want to buy the store bought flowers and there was no way he’d be caught taking from Josh’s garden again.

 

When he passed by Josh’s house, though, there was a bouquet of flowers on the edge of the lawn.

 

It consisted mostly of the wildflowers that Tyler had been taking but this time there was more. Blues and pinks and purples. In the center of it all was a few stems of the expensive flowers that had been planted. Tyler recognized them as lilies. They were plain white but they weren’t plain. Surrounded by so many colors they looked pure. All of the flowers were tied together by string.

 

Tyler picked them up and found a note underneath.

 

_ “Such a sweet little girl deserves more flowers than that, Tyler. You’re a good big brother. Let me know if you ever need some more flowers, I’d be happy to help.” _

 

Josh scribbled out a phone number underneath. 

  
This time, Tyler had a lot to talk about with Olivia.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone get why I'm forever laughing about the title? Cookies to whoever gets it.


End file.
